batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Young Justice
Young Justice is an American animated television series created by Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti for Cartoon Network. Despite its title, it is not an adaptation of Todd Dezago and Todd Nauck's Young Justice comic series, but rather an adaptation of the entire DC Universe with a focus on young sidekicks. Batman has a small role in the series, however, his sidekick Robin is a main character in the show. Overview Young Justice focuses on the lives of a group of teenaged superheroes and protégés attempting to establish themselves as proven superheroes as they deal with normal adolescent issues in their personal lives. The show is set in Earth-16, a DC Multiverse world, and corresponds to the present time of our world, a time period Vietti has called "a new age of heroes." Sypnosis The pilot movie aired a month prior to the debut of the regular series and introduced four characters: Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Speedy. It established their desire for greater recognition and respect, namely, a promotion from sidekicks to full-fledged superheroes. Met with opposition from their respective mentors in the Justice League, Batman, Aquaman, Flash, and Green Arrow, the protégés react in different ways. Speedy resigns from being Green Arrow's partner and begins calling himself Red Arrow. The others seek to persuade their mentors of their worth by secretly taking on a Justice League mission to investigate the Cadmus building. During their infiltration of Cadmus' headquarters, the four heroes find a clone of Superman named Superboy. After the discovery, the team finds out Cadmus is being run by the Genomorphs. The movie deals with this revelation, the orign of Superboy, and how this relates to a mysterious group of people called The Light. In the end, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Superboy negotiate with Batman to organize a covert operations team as a practical contrast to the Justice League whose celebrity status makes it difficult to maintain secrecy. After consulting with his colleagues, Batman establishes Young Justice in a secret cave on a secluded island here the teens are trained and mentored by the Justice League. Miss Martian makes an appearance at the end of the movie and joins as the fifth member. Cast & Characters Main characters * Robin / Dick Grayson is the youngest member (at age thirteen) though he is also the most experienced superhero on the team. He does not possess any superpowers. However, he is well-rounded in his abilities (physically and intellectually), using his strategic intellect and technology expertise. His talents include martial arts and throwing weapons, gymnastics, stealth, infiltration and computer hacking. He has a flippant personality, and can be heard laughing in combat or when sneaking up on villains in order to throw them off. He repeatedly experiments with the English language. As seen by his favorite words of 'Whelmed' and 'Aster'. Batman has forbidden Robin from revealing his secret identity to the team. * Kid Flash / Wally West is the team's fifteen-year-old speedster. He has enhanced speed. Kid Flash cannot vibrate his molecules through solid objects like the Flash and gets a bloody nose during the attempt. He has a laid back personality, and enjoys flirting with women, such as Miss Martian, Artemis, and Black Canary. Kid Flash and Robin are good friends and know a great deal about each other, more so than the other team members. Wally likes to collect items from the team's missions, such as T. O. Morrow's robotic eye and Cheshire's mask. * Superboy/Connor Kent departs from his normal comic book origins. Instead the producers created him as a sixteen-week-old clone of Superman, made by Project Cadmus. Although he does not have all of Superman's abilities, he has super strength, increased durability, super hearing, and super vision, which also allows him to see in infrared. Superboy is ill-tempered and hates telepathy as a result of being mind-controlled by Cadmus. His almost nonexistent, complex relationship with Superman causes him to become more angry and withdrawn. * Miss Martian / M'gann (Megan) M'orzz is Martian Manhunter's sixteen-Martian year-old niece, as well as being an inexperienced superhero. As a Martian, she has telekinesis, telepathy, and flight. Additionally, she can shapeshift, though she has trouble mimicking men. She has stated that she cannot become intangible as her uncle can, implying that this is an advanced skill. She pilots her own bio-ship, which transports the team and turn invisible. She is kind, optimistic, and somewhat naive, often saying "Hello, Megan!" when she suddenly realizes something. She immediately develops a crush on Superboy. * Artemis / Artemis Crock is the team's fifteen-year-old archer. She has no superpowers, but is very skilled with a bow and arrow. She is introduced as Green Arrow's niece, though it is later implied that this is not the case. Red Arrow believes that there must be a good reason behind Batman and Green Arrow's decision to add her to the team, and therefore agrees not reveal his suspicions to the rest of the group, but he warns her not to hurt his friends. Artemis has a sassy, forward personality, causing friction between her and Kid Flash. After suffering amnesia, Artemis identifies her father as the person who taught her archery, and then assumes that one of her father's tests is to kill Kid Flash. Artemis's mother is disabled, and worries about her daughter. Young Justice includes an array of characters from DC Comics as the supporting cast, which will continue to expand throughout the series. As of episode 16 of season 1, there are 135 characters from the DC Universe in the show. The Justice League play a major role, primarily as mentors to Young Justice. There are sixteen members in total, though members that do not have an immediate connection with the main characters will serve as background characters. Direct mentors — Batman, Superman, Aquaman, Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Green Arrow — will feature prominently. Batman, Red Tornado, and Black Canary are the most frequent recurring characters. In addition to leading the Justice League, Batman acts as Young Justice's "general," a role compared to Director of Impossible Missions Force Jim Phelps, choosing the team and assigning missions. Red Tornado and Black Canary respectively function as their supervisor and combat trainer. DC Universe characters who are neither affiliated with Justice League nor Young Justice will also be supporting characters. This includes frequent recurring character Roy Harper, who starts out as Speedy and later assumes Red Arrow as his superhero identity. . References * Young Justice.com